


A little death

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no podía sentir nada, él había apagado su humanidad hace años y eso no es extraño porque los vampiros pueden dejar de sentir si así lo quieren, lo que sí es extraño es que cuando el ve a Louis una noche todos sus sentimientos se activaron. Y eso hace que de repente quiera sentir, quiera ser humano otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little death

**Author's Note:**

> los guiones separán las partes de la historias, la escribí y la publiqué en wattpad, separandola en partes, pero acá la subo entera, espero se entienda!
> 
> esto está inspirando en la canción a litle death de the neighbourhood y en the vampire diaries

Dance into the night 

A vodka and a sprite

A glimṗse of the silhouettes 

A night that they never forget

 

Louis no podía despegar su mirada de aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con atención, fijamente, desde el otro lado del club, pero ¿cómo alguien podía hacerlo cuando pertenecían a ese hombre? El dueño de los resplandecientes y brillantes ojos verdes tenía rizos castaños cayéndole por los hombros, un magnifico cuerpo, musculoso, alto y ancho, y unos labios carnosos y rosados, los cuales estaban un poco húmedos por restos de su bebida que permanecían en ellos. El extraño levantó su vaso y le sonrió de lado, travieso, juguetón, Louis le correspondió la sonrisa con otra, a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas de más. A veces era así, tímido.

—¡Louis! —Escuchó como Chloe le gritaba al oído para que él fuera capaz de escuchar por arriba de la fuerte música del club, se giró sobre sus talones y la vio sonriendo ampliamente, divertida y sincera, llevaba un vaso en cada mano, estos eran los tragos que ella había ido a comprar y por los que le había dejado solo un rato.

Louis agarró uno de los vasos y se lo llevó a la boca, tomó un sorbo sin saber de que se trataba la bebida y luego tocio cuando sintió como el alcohol quemó en su garganta. Escuchó una carcajada ronca y profunda cerca de su oído, y un gritó no muy masculinamente salió de sus labios, por el susto que se pegó, tiró su bebida hacía delante.

—No te comprare otro. —Le gritó indignada Chloe, con su ceño fruncido y una pequeña mueca en sus labios. —Que lo haga tu amigo. —Sonrió levemente, alzando una ceja, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza saludó a alguien detrás suyo antes de irse a la pista de baile con otros de sus amigos.

Fue ahí cuando Louis se dio cuenta que la carcajada debió pertenecer a alguien, se giró para ver de quien trataba y se encontró con el dueño de los ojos verdes que lo había estado mirando hace un rato, pegó un agudo grito, de nuevo, cuando lo vio y lo oyó reírse, su risa ronca, gruesa, resonó en todo su cuerpo. Pero Louis no podía evitar estar asustado o tal vez alterado, anteriormente había visto al rizado en el otro lado del club, tendría que haber tardado bastante en llegar hasta él, pero no lo hizo, porque solo giró por unos segundos por el llamado de su amiga y él ya estaba ahí, detrás suyo.

—Otro día te compraré una bebida, yo creo que ahora debemos ir a un lugar donde podamos estar a solas, Louis.

Frunció el ceño, porque él no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, pero lo olvidó rápidamente cuando sus ojos verdes brillaron peculiarmente por un momento y se tiñeron de negro fugazmente, Louis quedó hipnotizado por el color, o por lo que fuese que esos ojos irradiaban, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del lugar y Louis lo siguió devoto, sin entender mucho por qué lo hacía, sus pasos rápidos hicieron que Louis tenga que caminar más deprisa detrás suyo, para poder alcanzarlo.

Así lo hizo, tratando de seguir sus largas piernas entre tanta gente, cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, el hombre le tomó el brazo, sus dedos acariciando la caliente piel de su muñeca, sintiendo su pulso, y siguió avanzando por las calles, el aire fresco de la noche había hecho que Louis saliera del extraño y pequeño trance en el que hacía entrado hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó Louis mientras apuraba su andar para estar al lado del ojiverde y no detrás de él.

La mano del extraño se deslizó por su brazo hasta su mano, en una suave pero decidida caricia. Louis se estremeció. El ojiverde siguió caminando, tirando de Louis por su mano, entrelazando sus dedos silenciosamente, mientras le contestaba.

—Harry. —Le contestó, su voz sonando más ronca afuera que dentro del lugar, quizás por el frío, pensó Louis.

Louis asintió despacio y lo siguió sin más. Era extraño hacerlo, porque él nunca había hecho algo así, salir con un desconocido de un club y seguirlo como si confiará en él, pero la verdad era que cuando Harry le dijo que vayan a otro lugar más privado él no pudo objetar, se había sentido obligado a seguirlo al ver como brillaron los ojos del rizado, hasta pensó haberlos visto totalmente negros por un momento, pero creyó que fue un efecto de las luces del club, estaba casi seguro que así lo fue.

Doblaron en una esquina, entrando en un callejón oscuro y largo, el cual tenía, al parecer, una salida, ya que no se podía el final de la calle, pero lo que sí se veía eran varios locales mal iluminados a los costados de ésta. Ya estaban a varias cuadras alejados del club, Louis había caminado sin darse cuenta que en verdad lo hacía, se sentía un poco tonto siguiendo a alguien que recién conocía, sabiendo todos los riesgos que podía traer aquello, pero él no había podido evitarlo.

Harry frenó de golpe frente a un motel con una no muy buena apariencia, haciendo que Louis choqué contra su espalda, todavía sostenía su muñeca, aunque su agarre era más suave ahora. Él quiso a volver a avanzar, queriendo ir en dirección al lugar, pero Louis le detuvo, quedándose quieto y tirando de su agarre hacía detrás suavemente. Harry se giró, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida y arrogante, cuestionandolo, divertido de ver que luego de caminar varias calles con él no quería hacerlo más.

—No quiero entrar ahí, —Declaró Louis, dando un paso atrás y tirando a Harry con él con su agarre, pero no moviendolo. —Se ve feo.

Y es que era así, el lugar estaba lleno de moho, las paredes agrietadas, oscuras y viejas, no se veía para nada bien. Sentía que debía entrar si Harry quería hacerlo pero el aspecto del lugar lo llevaba lejos. Harry sonrió, girando sus talones y dándose vuelta hacía él.

-Está bien, puedo hacer aquí, -Dijo, mientras miraba el hacía atrás de Louis, hacía la oscura calle. -Nadie vera, al parecer. -Susurró Harry luego de segundos, concluyendo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo, ¿a caso quería follar allí?¿en una calle? Louis gimió, dejando de pensar, cuando su espalda dio duro contra la pared exterior del motel. Harry tenía sus manos en su cadera, acariciando ésta con sus largos dedos por encima de la ropa, su rostro estaba en su cuello, los labios entreabiertos paseaban por la sensible piel.

—¿Que...?

Quiso interrogarle que iba a hacer con él, pero toda pregunta se fue de su mente cuando sintió colmillos clavarse en su piel, perforándola, Harry succionó, llevándose con la acción gotas de sangre. Louis gritó por el dolor y por el miedo. Y Harry medio gruñó, medio gimió, mostrando su molestia en el sonido por la reacción del castaño.

—Silencio, amor. —Harry habló, su tono duro, su voz gruesa, ronca, rasposa, se escuchaba sexo en su voz.

Harry había levantado la cabeza por un momento, dejando ver a Louis unos ojos totalmente negros, no, no había sido efecto de las luces del club, se dijo a si mismo, mientras asentía, sin poder hacer otra cosa, obedeciendo sumisa y devotamente. El rizado le sonrió de lado y volvió a su cuello, la herida de sus dientes estaba todavía abierta y de ésta habían caído varias gotas de sangre, casi llegando a la remera del castaño. Harry las recogió con su lengua, pasándola por la extensión del cuello sensualmente, Louis gimió, arqueando su espalda un poco. Harry rió contra su cuello por ello, la carcajada resonando en el silencioso lugar y haciendo poner la piel de gallina a Louis, haciéndolo vibrar.

—Ahora sé que te gusta, amor. No hay forma de que puedas evitarlo. -Le susurró contra su cuello y como para remarcar su punto, movió su mano hasta la erección de Louis, acariciando y apretando ligeramente ésta por encima del pantalón.

Solo atinó a gemir y negar con la cabeza como respuesta, Harry volvió a reír pero no por mucho, ya que rápidamente se concentró en la sangre que volvía a brotar de la herida, volviendo a lamer y luego a clavar nuevamente sus colmillos en la piel, succionando la dulce sangre que salía. Louis gimió agudo y fuerte, mientras sentía como sangre se iba de su cuerpo y como la mano del rizado todavía estaba sobre su erección, acariciando y apretando, cada vez más fuerte. Harry adentró su mano en sus pantalones, capturando luego su miembro con sus dedos y acariciando éste, de arriba hacía abajo, lentamente, a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza, profundizando la herida que causó sus colmillos sobre la piel de Louis.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, estaba totalmente entregado a lo que le fuese terminar haciendo Harry; ya no estaba más consciente de que Harry podría drenar toda la sangre de su cuerpo y matarlo, solo tenía en cuenta el movimiento de la mano del rizado sobre su polla y el sonido de succión de sus labios sobre su cuello.

Pero entonces, asustando un poco a Louis, Harry gruñó frustrado y se alejó, dejando la herida en su cuello sangrando nuevamente y quitando la mano de dentro de sus pantalones de un tirón rápido, la cabeza de la polla de Louis quedó asomada en sus pantalones. Harry volvió a gruñir, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro y dando un paso atrás.

—No sé por qué carajos no puedo hacerlo... —Murmuró más para si mismo que para Louis, pero él no lo entendió así.

—¿Que... no puedes hacer? —Preguntó Louis en un susurró, segundos después de salir del pequeño trance en el que había entrado anteriormente.

—Matarte. —Le contestó como si fuera único que podría hacer en ese lugar y volvió a gruñir.

Louis tragó saliva visiblemente. —¿Por... qué harías... algo así? —Logró preguntar, luego de lo que pareció eterno.

—Porque es lo que normalmente hago. —Le respondió Harry casualmente, quitando las manos de su cara y encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente y despreocupado. —Pero contigo no puedo y no sé por qué, —Desvió la mirada mientras hablaba. —Me haces sentir... —Murmuró luego, haciendo como que la frase continuaba pero no siendo verdaderamente así.

—¿Que te hago sentir? —Preguntó en un susurro débil, su voz apenas escuchándose.

—Solo me haces sentir y no se supone que sienta. —Le contestó, haciendo obvio la molestia en su tono, Louis asintió lentamente y Harry volvió a acercarse, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la remera de Louis; éste jadeó por el frío constaste de la piel de Harry con la suya caliente. —No te haré olvidar porque no será la última vez que te vea, pero lo que si quiero es que no se lo digas a nadie, ¿entiendes? —Levantó su mirada hacía la de Louis, sus ojos negros otra vez. Louis asintió, un tanto tonto. —No le dirás a nadie de lo que pasó aquí, si tu amiga, la que me vio, pregunta por mi, le dices que solo nos besamos o follamos y me fui, ¿sí?

—Sí. —Le susurró como respuesta Louis, suspirando bruscamente, nervioso.

Harry sonrió y Louis se inclinó hacia delante para poder besar sus labios por lo menos una vez en la noche, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque cuando su boca llegó a estar a centímetros de la ajena, sintió una fría brisa y su cuerpo estremecerse. Harry ya no estaba más, por ningún lado. El callejón vacío y oscuro. 

-

Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there  
Make me feel like I am breathing

Feel like I am human 

 

No volvió a ver a Harry otra vez y si que lo había intentado, varias veces. Había ido al club donde lo había conocido, millones de veces en los primeros dos meses, llevando a su amiga con él, aunque ella no quería ir. Ella estaba un poco harta, porque Harry era solo un chico, un chico bastante apuesto pero solo un chico, podía conseguirse otro parecido, con esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene, algo así le había dicho. Aunque no sabía nada, o por lo menos eso le decía Louis. Harry era especial, con sus colmillos y hermosos ojos verdes, y Louis definitivamente quería verlo de nuevo.

Al no encontrarlo de nuevo en el club, comenzó a caminar de noche por las calles más oscuras de la pequeña ciudad. De niño siempre escuchó que lo vampiros salían por la noche a caminar, para buscar una victima. Louis nunca había creído eso, hasta que conoció a Harry. 

En las noches en las que salió, Louis moría de miedo, sabía que los vampiros existían y no todos eran iguales. Bueno, lo que no todos eran iguales lo suponía, porque los humanos no lo eran, y por lo que Louis sabía, los vampiros eran humanos muertos, que se alimentan de sangre, así que era prácticamente lo mismo, refiriéndose a las formas de ser de los vampiros. No sabía como eran los otros, Harry se había alimentado de él, pero lo había dejado con vida, Louis no estaba seguro de que podría pasar si se encontraba con otro hambriento. 

Lo buscó por los primeros tres meses después de conocerlo, pero ya en los primeros días del cuarto se estaba cansando y olvidando de qué era. Sabía que conoció a un Harry de brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes, pero no se acordaba que había pasado en el callejón oscuro más tarde esa noche. Suponía, con las imágenes vagas y borrosas que le daba su cerebro, que había sido una paja mutua o solo sexo oral, que había estado muy borracho y que por eso no recordaba mucho. Pero lo que no podría olvidar nunca, eran esos brillantes e intensos ojos verdes, todavía soñaba con esa mirada, observándolo desde lejos en el club. También recordaba como sus ojos se habían teñido de negro fugazmente y eso lo tenía confundido, porque era real, sabía que no era un sueño y tenía curiosidad. Quería saber como era posible que unos ojos oscurezcan así, mirándolos desde la misma luz. Un poco era por eso que quería volver a verlo, por curiosidad. Pero ya no se esforzaba por buscarlo, solo esperaba encontrárselo de sorpresa algún día, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, lo había buscado por tres meses y no lo había encontrado.

Fue en el quinto mes cuando lo volvió a ver pero solo de lejos, estaba en la casa de Stan, con sus amigos, en una juntada, pero él quería fumar y estaba un poco agobiado por la cantidad de gente que había. No era mucha pero estaba cansado, así que salió solo a comprarse cigarrillos. Caminó por la calle desierta, sintiendo que alguien le seguía, era extraño, pero había una sensación real, que le indicaba que alguien le seguía, un presentimiento, quizás, era algo fuerte. Lo vio cuando estaba por entrar al supermercado, no sabe porque giró, pero lo hizo. Harry estaba parado en la calle del frente, sonriendo picaramente en su dirección, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, toqueteaba sus anillos con sus dedos, jugando con ellos, como si tuviera nervioso, ansioso. Louis le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa tímida, de lado. Por una parte fue porque estaba contento de verlo, por otra fue porque se alegraba de que Harry también estuviera nervioso o ansioso, o lo que fuese, por verlo, porque él había causado millones de sensaciones y sentimientos en Louis y era extraño, pero al parecer, no él único. Siguió su camino hacía el supermercado, moviendo un poco más su caderas al caminar, porque si Harry le sonreía así era por algo, seguro seguiría cuando saliera, pero se equivocó, cuando Louis salió, con una caja de cigarrillos en un bolsillo y un par de preservativos en el otro (un poco de más ilusionado), Harry ya no estaba. La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Louis se borró al instante, estaba de más desilusionado. Recibió varias burlas de parte de sus amigos cuando volvió con preservativos en los bolsillos, hicieron que su animo subiera pero no lo suficiente. 

Después de eso, Louis ya no estaba para nada emocionado, ni esperanzado con volver a ver a Harry, había herido su ego. Así que solo continuó su vida, olvidándose de a poco por completo de Harry. Comenzó a salir más los fines de semana, porque los exámenes habían terminado pero su estrés continuaba y debía alejarlo de alguna forma. Se juntaba con amigos a tomar una cerveza y charlar, iba a bares, con amigos, a tomar más cerveza y charlar pero también a conocer gente nueva, puede que él quería olvidar la existencia de Harry, pero no la del sexo. 

Iba también a clubes en otras ciudades y eso era justo lo que estaba por hacer ahora, hacía mucho que no iba a un club, desde la búsqueda de Harry en clubes que no iba a uno y de eso, había pasado un par de meses, se había desacostumbrado, pero ahí iba de nuevo. Se había puesto una remera con cuello en V negra, con dibujos en colores al frente, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas zapatillas zara. Iba a salir con sus amigos y amigas, entre sus amigos estaba Zayn, con quien estaba saliendo, nada serio, solo sexo y un poco más. 

Se encontraron todos en la terminal, compraron los boletos del autobús y partieron. La otra ciudad era aún más pequeña pero también mejor para salir a divertirse, tenía un centro lleno de pubs, bares y clubes, ellos fueron a uno en donde Zayn solía trabajar antes. Era grande y estaba lleno de gente, sudorosa y caliente, bailando apretada. A penas entraron se pusieron a bailar, beso a Zayn varias veces y tomó mucho vodka, fue en su quinto vaso de vodka con speed que lo vio. 

Apoyado contra la barra, con un vaso en su mano y una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa, estaba Harry. Mirándolo tan intensamente, que Louis podría creer que podría prenderse fuego. Louis se terminó el trago y en seguida, tenía a Zayn, agarrándolo de la cintura y dejando calientes besos en su cuello. Harry levantó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente, y Louis tragó saliva notoriamente. 

—Creo que... —Murmuró entrecortadamente y tragó saliva, sus manos sudando. Levantó una y señaló vagamente a Harry y él amplió su sonrisa.— Que...

Zayn sacó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello, dejando besos hasta su oreja, en ella susurró:

—¿Estás bien, Louis? —Dejó otro beso debajo de su oreja y sonrió contra su piel.

—Sí, uhm... —Tragó saliva, sin despegar su mirada de Harry, quien ahora tomaba de su trago, mirándolo todavía fijamente. —Yo solo... creo... que quiero tomar algo. —Murmuró entrecortadamente y Zayn rió, moviéndose contra él.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Volvió a reír contra su piel, alejándose de una vez por todas de él. —Ve, yo iré a fumar en la entrada. —Le sonrió y soltó su cintura, segundos después estaba alejándose, caminando lentamente, tropezándose un poco al hacerlo, hacía la puerta de salida del lugar. 

Louis aprovechó y rápidamente se dirigió a la barra, estaba un poco mareado, no por efectos del alcohol, sino porque la mirada de Harry era más profunda e intensa de lo que hubiera deseado. 

Cuando Louis llegó hasta Harry, se hizo a un lado, parándose a su lado. Harry se dio vuelta, mirando hacía la barra, como Louis, posó su mano en su espalda baja y la bajó, lentamente, a su trasero. 

—¿Ahora tienes novio, amor? —Murmuró en su oído y apretó su trasero con fuerza. Louis gritó agudamente y ahora si se parecía al Louis que había conocido. Harry se rió ronco y rasposo contra su oído. 

Justo en ese momento, el barman lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, porque al parecer lo había escuchado gritando. Harry volvió a reír y Louis se sonrojo. El barman no dijo nada, así que Louis supuso que con su ceja alzada le estaba preguntando que hacía ahí, si quería beber algo o lo que fuese. Louis le contestó casi gritando, para poder ser oído, que quería solo una coca cola, el barman se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, y se dispuso a servirle la coca cola. Harry aprovechó el momento y se acomodó detrás de Louis, demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos pegados. Frotó su erección contra su trasero y Louis gimió agudo, agarrando con sus manos la barra. No sabía porque, pero fue más que intenso, y solo se había frotado un poco contra su trasero. 

Louis volvió a gemir, en el momento en que el barman se dio la vuelta con su vaso de coca cola, negó con la cabeza divertido, y Louis se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Sería mejor que vayan a algún pasillo oscuro a hacer lo que quieran que están haciendo, pero más disimulado. Por favor, chicos. —El barman murmuró entre burlón y divertido y después rió fuerte, Harry también lo hizo. En cambio, Louis, se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible. 

—Seguiremos tu consejo, amigo. —Le respondió Harry, todavía riendo, y tomó la mano de Louis, entrelazando solo un poco sus dedos. La acción trajo vagos recuerdos a Louis, Harry sonrió, como si lo supiera. Comenzó a caminar por entremedio de la gente, tirando a Louis con cada paso. 

—¿A donde vamos? —Le gritó de atrás, intentando ser escuchado. Varias personas se giraron a verlo, aparte de Harry, porque gritó más de lo que quiso o eso pareció. 

—¿No escuchaste? A un pasillo oscuro, Louis. —Murmuró lo suficiente fuerte, se había girado para hablarle y cuando terminó de hacerlo, le guiñó un ojo, para luego girarse y seguir caminando. 

Y Louis estaba nervioso de nuevo, sus manos comenzando a sudar y su garganta tragando saliva constantemente. Ahora no era por la mirada de Harry en él, sino porque algunos recuerdos habían vueltos a él cuando lo volvió a ver. Tenía imágenes borrosas pero sensaciones nítidas. Los colmillos de Harry contra su piel, perforándole, sus labios succionando su sangre, hambriento, necesitado, desesperado. La mano de Harry en cintura, dentro de sus pantalones y por ultimo sobre su miembro, acariciándolo lentamente. 

Las imágenes casi no estaban, no se acordaba como vestía Harry ese día, como lucía su cara, ni como era el aspecto del callejón, que tan negros eran sus ojos, ni como se veía su mano sobre su cuerpo. Lo que si se acordaba, era más por lo que sintió que por lo que vio, y fueron sus ojos verdes por momentos, negros por otros. No recordaba como había sido el cambio, como lucían la transición de verdes a negros, pero si lo que sintió cuando pasó, como se había sumido en un trance, donde no podía pensar por su cuenta, ni dirigir las partes de su cuerpo. Totalmente extraño. 

Harry dejo de caminar cuando se encontraban ya contra una pared sucia, el club no era uno cualquier, pero sin embargo las paredes de los pasillos estaban sucias y oscuras. Acorraló a Louis contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo, sus manos en su cintura. Era algo que no había hecho antes, sus labios suaves y regordetes se sentían más que bien, besándolo primero lentamente y cada vez con más velocidad, pero siempre demandantes y desesperados. 

Sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cintura, pero cuando su lengua entró a su boca a explorarla, sus manos también se movieron, de su cintura a su trasero, apretando con fuerza sus nalgas con sus manos. Louis amo su toque, sus besos, le hizo pensar en que si Harry volvía a desaparecer, él lo buscaría por años, no le importaría, si tendría un beso de estos cuando lo vuelva a encontrar. 

Cortó el beso y comenzó a besar su piel, su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta llegar al centro de éste, donde estaba su yugular, besos calientes y un poco húmedos recorrían su sensible piel. Harry podía sentir su sangre correr con prisa por sus venas, sentía el leve sonido debajo de su piel más lo fuerte que cualquier humano podría. Inhaló su aroma, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y entonces, de pronto, clavó sus colmillos en la vena principal de su cuerpo. Louis soltó un grito, que se convirtió en un gemido fuerte cuando sintió las manos de Harry apretando nuevamente su trasero.

Tomando su trasero con más fuerza, separó sus piernas con sus manos y lo levantó, acomodandose entre sus piernas. Se restregó contra el cuerpo del más chico, sus erecciones tocándose por sobre la ropa, mientras que los labios de Harry succionaban la sangre de su cuerpo. Aunque para Louis era un poco difícil de admitir, toda la situación era caliente, más caliente de lo que él quisiera. Porque era extraño, un tipo grande y fuerte, que podría llegar a lastimarlo, aunque él no era tan pequeño, estaba sobre él, succionando su sangre. Eso definitivamente era algo de lo que preocuparse, pero Louis, en vez de estar preocupado, estaba caliente, excitado. Gemía contra los labios de Harry, sin poder evitarlo, sus manos estaban a los costados de su cuerpo, inmóviles, no podía hacer nada con ellas. Se sentía hipnotizado, estúpido, y todo eso era por Harry.

Varios minutos después, cuando Louis comenzó a sentirse mareado, débil, y su erección disminuir por la falta de sangre, Harry se alejó, dejándolo parado sobre sus pies en el suelo. Louis apoyó su cabeza en la pared, la dejó un poco inclinada a un lado, tratando de evitar que más sangre saliera, porque la herida continuaba abierta. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo, y entrecerrados, sus labios resecos y su rostro un poco pálido. Todo ocasionado por la perdida de sangre, soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un instante pero volviéndolos a abrir al otro. 

Harry estaba mirando fijamente la herida que produjo con sus colmillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Louis lo miraba, fijó su mirada en sus ojos y le sonrió de lado, meneando un poco su cabeza, como si estuviera drogado o fuera de sí. 

Louis tragó saliva y con la voz baja y tímida, habló: —Harry... la sangre.

—Cierto, amor. —Contestó, su voz sonando más ronca de lo que se había escuchado antes, soltó una carcajada y antes de que Louis siquiera pudiera pensar en que iba a hacer Harry, él ya estaba arrancando piel de su brazo con sus dientes y dejando salir sangre de la herida como si no fuera nada. Louis abrió los ojos lo más que tenía permitido y casi suelta un grito, pero no lo hizo, porque no estaba tan sorprendido, Harry no era un humano, quizás ni le dolió. —Oh, claro que sí, siento dolor. —Le murmuró tranquilo, como si no brotara sangre de su brazo.— Solo que estoy acostumbrado a él. —Le informó y se encogió de hombros. —Ahora bebe, mi sangre curará tu herida. 

Le acercó el brazo a la boca y Louis abrió los labios, un poco confundido y bastante sorprendido, succionó la sangre y frunció el ceño cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente en su boca. Harry soltó una carcajada.

Fue la sensación más extraña que sintió en su vida, ni siquiera podía explicarlo, pero sintió exactamente como su piel se reponía en los puntos donde había sido arrancada. La mancha de sangre continuaba, pero la herida ya no estaba, al igual que el tono pálido en la piel de Louis, su color estaba volviendo, al igual que el de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos. Fue como en cámara lenta, pero a la vez tan rápido, porque nunca nadie se recuperó tan rápido, sin embargo, lo sintió tan lento, como si fuera una película de horas, aburrida y monótona, siempre contando lo mismo, todo el tiempo. 

Le quitó el brazo de los labios cuando la herida se curó del todo, le sonrió y se alejó un poco, sacando la mano de su cintura, la que había mantenido todo el tiempo. Louis pudo ver como la herida se cerró rápidamente, volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendido. Harry le sonrió, diferente a como había hecho toda la noche, no era una sonrisa seductora, Louis no pudo descifrar que decía su sonrisa, pero también le sonrió.

—Tu novio te está buscando. —Le dijo y su tono de nuevo era burlón. —Mejor me voy, nos vemos, Louis. —Murmuró y se acercó, besando sus labios suavemente. 

Abrió los ojos cuando no sintió más los labios de Harry sobre los suyos y ya no estaba, pero no fue como las otras veces, que Harry desaparecía, porque podía verlo, alejándose por entre la gente, sus pasos lentos.

 

 

Tenía razón, su "novio" lo estaba buscando y lo encontró parado contra una pared, mirando fijamente al frente. Raro. 

—Lou... ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Zayn, genuinamente preocupado, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué tienes los labios tan rojos? ¿Besaste a alguien? —Levantó sus cejas, esperando una respuesta, y fue ahí, cuando Louis lo miró. Zayn sonrió divertido. —Está bien si lo hiciste, amor. No estamos en algo serio, puedes hasta follarte a otro y contarme. —Le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Louis solo contestó un "mhm" como respuesta, queriendo decir que sí, pero sentía la boca muy seca como para que palabras pudieran salir de su boca. Lo que Louis no sabía, era que Harry estaba sonriendo desde su lugar, donde estaba escuchando y bebiendo otra bebida. No era tan raro besar a Louis, cuando el tenía algo así como un novio, pero si era raro que él haya sentido celos antes, se suponía que no sentía nada. 

 

Touch me, yeah

I want you to touch me there

 

Make me feel like I am breathing

 

Feel like I am human 

 

 

No volvió a ver a Harry por un par de días, Louis ya estaba pensando que sería lo mismo. Harry no iba a aparecer en su vida por unos meses y después le iba a dar una sorpresa, quizás se iba a alimentar nuevamente de él y se iba a marchar. Lo bueno de que ocurriera de nuevo, era que no había afectado tanto como la primera vez, no lo estaba buscando como un loco y no pensaba en él cada minuto, mantenía su vida. Salía con Zayn y sus amigos, tenía sexo, tomaba alcohol y besaba desconocidos algunas veces en clubes. 

Esa noche, se estaba por juntar con sus amigos, en la casa de Sara, la novia de Stan. Eran las 11 y estaba caminando por las oscuras calles, buscando un negocio abierto para comprar un vodka, uno que no pagaría todo él, sino que sus amigos le darían un poco del dinero, porque era caro y Louis no estaba en condición de desperdiciar plata en alcohol. 

Estaba a una calle de un negocio que sabía que iba a estar abierto, porque permanecía abierto 24 horas abierto, cuando lo vio. Estaba caminando hacía él, le sonreía, pero no era como esas sonrisas que ya le había mostrado, divertida, sensual, seductora o hasta burlona, esta era diferente, oscura. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban casi totalmente negros. Louis sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No era el mismo Harry, o sí, pero definitivamente, algo en él había cambiado. 

—Hey, Louis. —Saludó, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, su voz también se escuchaba oscura, mucho más ronca y gruesa de lo que la había escuchado antes. —¿Como haz estado? —Murmuró, mientras tomaba a Louis por la cintura con fuerza y lo acercaba a sí. 

Sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo, Louis admitió mentalmente que estaba nervioso y un tanto asustado, porque no era el mismo Harry, tenía algo nuevo, que no le gustaba para nada. Hizo el amague de alejarse pero Harry lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, impidiéndoselo. 

—Vas a venir conmigo. —Declaró.

Sus ojos brillaron, poniéndose totalmente negros y Louis no pudo negarse, lo siguió devoto y tonto en la oscura noche, le recordaba mucho a lo que pasó la vez que lo conoció. Nunca había hecho algo parecido, había tenido sexo con desconocidos pero siempre en zonas seguras, en sus departamentos o hoteles reconocidos, nunca había seguido a un desconocido por la peor zona de la ciudad hasta un motel viejo y sucio, uno que se veía totalmente peligroso.

Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in

The concierge was cold,

The water pipes had mold all over them

The room was fit for two,T

he bed was left in ruinsThe neighbor was knocking, yeah

But no one would let him in 

 

 

Dejaron de caminar en el mismo callejón que la primera vez, fue exactamente lo mismo, pensó Louis. Harry caminó hacía la puerta un poco inseguro, porque la otra vez que quiso llevarlo dentro, Louis no había querido entrar y Harry no había querido obligarlo, pero esa noche se sentía diferente, con más control. 

Frenó, pensando un poco en lo que hacía pero a los segundos volvió a caminar y Louis estaba detrás suyo, caminando, siguiéndolo. Dentro, en la recepción del motel, había un señor calvo de mediana edad, Harry le pidió una habitación y el señor le dio la llave, sin contestarle, mirándolo con indiferencia. Caminaron hasta la puerta que indicaba el numero de la llave, la habitación numero 16, entraron y Harry no tardó mucho en atacar a Louis, sus bocas juntas, besándose con desesperación, necesitados y demandantes.

Las manos de Louis subían por los brazos de Harry hasta su cuello, donde las dejó, tirando de su cabello suavemente. Harry dudaba de todo lo que alguna vez pensó con el tacto de Louis en su cuerpo, todo era diferente cuando Louis lo tocaba, se sentía hasta más poderoso de lo que nunca se sintió y para Harry, el poder siempre fue un problema, algo que anhelaba, que deseaba. 

Se separó, cortando el beso, y miró su brazo, el cual tenía un moretón, parecía recién hecho, Harry gruño y Louis siguió su mirada hasta la marca en su cuerpo, frunció el ceño. 

—Me golpeé en la piscina ayer. —Le contestó tímidamente, con la voz afectada por la excitación que sentía. 

Volvió a gruñir y entonces, arrancó parte de su brazo con sus dientes, Louis no se sorprendió esta vez, solo esperó a que llevara su brazo a su boca, para succionar la sangre, obediente. Lo hizo así minutos después, frunciendo el ceño y los labios por el sabor, y Louis pudo ver como el moretón se iba rápidamente. 

—Solo te ves lindo con manchas hechas por mi. —Le informó Harry, como escusa. 

 

 

Harry tomó su trasero con sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza, volviéndolo a besar y lo alzó del suelo, llevándolo hasta la cama, lo tiró en ella y se quedó frente a ésta por unos segundos, observándolo. 

Observando como su pecho subía y bajaba por las bruscas respiraciones que tomaba, como sus ojos permanecía cerrados, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios rojos, húmedos con la mezcla de sus salivas. Como de su pantalón resaltaba un bulto, el cual mostraba lo excitado que estaba. Tragando con fuerza, Harry se acercó, le quitó sus zapatillas y sus medias, después, arrodillándose en la cama, entre sus piernas, llevó sus manos a su pantalón y lo desprendió, lo bajó con lentitud, un ritmo que contrataba totalmente con el de Louis, quien se estaba quitando la remera desesperado, con velocidad, casi olvidando respirar. Harry soltó una risa diabolica, divertida, burlona. 

En menos del tiempo normal, Louis ya estaba desnudo, mientras que Harry totalmente desnudo. Se quitó la remera, tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación, y procedió con el pantalón, el cual se quitó con rapidez al igual que su ropa interior y los zapatos. Volvió a Louis, estando totalmente desnudo y con un pequeño bote de lubricante en la mano, Louis frunció el ceño un instante, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse porque no tenía un condón Harry lo besó con ganas, sus labios moviéndose con energía, sus dientes mordiendo, sus colmillos rozando la sensible piel de sus labios y su lengua explorando una vez más su boca. Louis no tuvo oportunidad, terminó correspondiendo el beso, gimiendo y jadeando en la boca ajena, también tocando su cuerpo, lo que volvía un poco loco a Harry, quien sentía un y mil cosas por solo sentir sus manos en su cuerpo.

Abrió el bote de lubricante y llenó de liquido sus dedos, luego introdujo el indice en Louis, lo movió un poco, recibiendo gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y jadeos como respuestas, entonces, agregó otro, obteniendo respuestas mejores cuando el par de dedos tocaron su próstata, agregó un tercero. Por último, Harry sacó sus dedos, recibiendo un quejido de Louis, y penetró lentamente su pene. Louis era estrecho, húmedo y estaba colorado, tenía un sonrojo desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, estos soltaban gemidos, respiraciones bruscas y jadeos, pero también tartamudeos, uno de ellos fue un "muévete" entrecortado y agudo. Harry gimió y comenzó a embestirlo, no fue lento, ni suave al comienzo, sino todo lo contrario, rápido y duro, dando contra la próstata de Louis, quien cernía sus piernas en espalda baja de Harry cuando pasaba. 

He sought death on a queen-sized bed 

Fue entonces, cuando de sorpresa, Harry dejo sus labios y llevó su boca a su cuello, clavando sus colmillos en su yugular, succionó con fuerza, llevando se sangre de su cuerpo brusca y desesperadamente. De repente, Louis se sentía débil, decaído, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, le era casi imposible mantenerlos en la espalda de Harry, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su erección bajo por esa razón.

Sus ojos se cerraban, su pulso se desaceleraba, su boca se secaba, su corazón latía con menor frecuencia, estaba muriendo, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba como sumido en un sueño, perdido, ido, no podía abrir la boca y decir algo, porque se estaba muriendo. Las palabras directamente no estaban ni siquiera en su mente, mucho menos iban a salir, dichas. Levantó un brazo, dispuesto a tocar a Harry, a despertarlo, avisarle que estaba muriendo, que debía dejar de succionar la sangre de su cuerpo.

Pero no pudo, cuando levantó la mano, volvió a caer, donde estaba antes, Louis había muerto. 

 

He sought death on a queen-sized bed  
And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill,  
So now you're dead." 

 

Harry sonrió de lado cuando dejo de sentir el corazón de Louis latir contra su pecho y se corrió en su cuerpo muerto, su semen siendo disparado, dentro del húmedo y estrecho agujero. Salió de él, arrodillándose entre las piernas del castaño. 

Ahora tenía el poder, porque sus emociones ya no estaban, su humanidad, la que Louis había traído cuando lo conoció no existía más. Harry volvía a ser él, sin sentimientos, ni emociones que puedan controlarlo, ahora él podía hacer lo que quisiese, sin que sus tontos sentimientos se pusieran en el medio. 

Levantó una de sus manos, larga, fría, grande, y la apoyó contra la ahora fría mejilla de Louis, acariciándolo. Todavía sonreía, sus ojos estaban negros, dilatados y brillosos, la sensación del orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. 

Movió su pulgar en la, todavía suave, piel de su mejilla y habló, su voz ronca, gruesa, pero su tono frío: —Irónicamente, lucías como si pudieras matar, reviviendo todo lo muerto en mi, haciéndome sentir humano, débil y estúpido de nuevo, así que, ahora estás muerto. —Amplió su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. Indiferente, frío. Se vistió y se fue, ahora no debía de que preocuparse. 

-

Sus huesos crujieron, como si no se hubiera movido en años, como si hubiera estado dormido en una posición incomoda por años pero el dolor era mucho más intenso de lo que podría describir, hizo una mueca con sus labios, tratando de reprimir un quejido. Se sentía perdido e inseguro, no sabía porque estaba en una habitación vieja y bastante destruida, con sabanas blancas y moho en las paredes, mucho menos sabía por qué estaba desnudo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía una idea, no era como cuando había tomado mucho la noche anterior y se levantaba con resaca y problemas de memoria, porque en esas mañanas recordaba lo de la noche anterior con flashes, imágenes que iban y venían a su cabeza, recordandole que errores había cometido borracho, pero sin darle detalles. 

Cuando se había removido apenas en la cama se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo, ni siquiera se había visto a si mismo, tenía miedo. Porque sentía las sabanas sucias, como si hubiera algo seco, ya sea gaseosa, algún postre, semen... o sangre. Estaba aterrado. Se sentía herido pero no quería inspeccionar su cuerpo, saber que estaba mal. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo grave y que se estuviera desangrando. 

Tampoco creía que lo fuera, porque suponía que la muerte debía ser dolorosa y le dolía el cuerpo, pero no creía que se estuviera. 

Tragó saliva con dificultad, el sabor de su boca era horrible. Se sentía podrido, sucio, como si ya no sirviera, se sentía muerto. Su boca sabía a eso, como si hubiera comido algún animal podrido y no se lavara los dientes desde hace un largo tiempo. Sus labios estaban secos, como si hubiera dormido con la boca abierta y estuviera en el exterior, con viento sucio junto con tierra entrando en su boca. Se sentía así, necesitando una ducha urgente, una lavada de dientes también. Era todo tan extraño y confuso que quería volver a dormir por unas horas más, pero no lo iba a hacer de nuevo en esa asquerosa cama y en esa asquerosa habitación. 

Fue ahí, cuando tomó coraje y se removió en la cama, hasta que todas las sabanas se corrieron de su cuerpo, dejándolo libre y aún más desnudo de lo que estaba. No tenía heridas, sentía el dolor, pero no había golpes, ni herida, nada físico que pudiera comprobar lo que sentía, se sentó en la cama y la observó, estaba cubierta de sangre, justo en la parte donde estaba su cabeza. Su respiración se agito y estaba seguro que podría llegar a tener taquicardia, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, lo sentía fuerte, como nunca antes, hasta podía escucharlo, los constantes latidos, sonando como si fuera el sonido que emite un tambor. Ahí comenzó, escuchaba sonidos fuertes que sabía que debía estar cerca para llegar a sentirlos, golpes leves en una puerta lejana, gente hablar de forma extraña, los sonidos de la gente caminar, murmullos, susurros, gritos, gente moviéndose, perros ladrando. Todo podía escucharlo como si tuviera ocurriendo en la misma habitación, como si el lugar estuviera repleto de gente moviéndose, hablando, murmurando, susurrando, todo al mismo tiempo. 

Se tapó los oídos con el interior de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, todos los ruidos lo estaban aturdiendo y no sabía que hacer; que tapara sus oídos no le había ayudado en nada, es sonido estaba ahí todavía, lo bueno es que estaba un poco más débil, al tapar sus oídos el volumen se fue un poco. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, como en que hacía en el lugar, por qué estaba desnudo, y los fuertes ruidos bajaron un poco más. Pero entonces empeoró, sintió hambre; un hambre tan fuerte y desesperado que casi logra que se doble en dos. Lo sentía en el centro de su estomago y no es como nada de lo que sintió antes; es desesperación, ansiedad, nostalgia y un sentimiento insaciable. Un sentimiento que le dice que busque lo que esté buscando no lo va a encontrar, o aunque lo haga nunca va a ser suficiente. Es tan extraño, algo que nunca sintió en su vida.

Necesita algo, pero no sabe que... y es ahí cuando ve, cuando lo siente. Sangre, eso necesita. Sus ojos se vuelven negros y sus colmillos escapan de su boca sin poder evitarlo. La necesita, necesita la sangre.

No entiende que mierda le está pasando, de repente tiene colmillos, deja sangre en una cama, no recuerda nada y todo lo que siente es dolor. Está totalmente perdido, hasta que recuerda... Ojos verdes, traviesos y brillantes, mirándolo. Un cuerpo grande contra el suyo. Manos gigantes en su trasero, en su cuerpo. Labios rojos y gruesos, besándolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo. Colmillos, blancos y fuertes, perforando su piel, succionando su sangre... Matándolo. Todo vuelve a su memoria y todo lo que quiere hacer es vengarse o conseguir algo, porque él, de esto, no va a salir perdiendo. 

Harry. Sonrió para sí, amplío, malicioso, porque ya lo sabe, ahora entiende. Y no va a volver a perder.


End file.
